1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an LED display module, and more particularly, is for an LED display module having a metallic housing and mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pixel spacing for light emitting diode (LED) displays has become smaller based on the need for higher resolution. To meet this demand, the use of more LEDs per unit area is required. The increase in LED density causes increased heat generation and, therefore, higher operating temperatures with increased dramatic temperature gradients across the LED display. The increased temperatures cause faster LED degradation and failure. The greater dramatic temperature gradient decreases display brightness and color consistency, thereby degrading the viewability of an electronic sign using LED displays which are often comprised of a plurality of closely arranged LED display modules. The present invention provides for an LED display module having a metallic housing and a metallic mask with a high heat conductivity thereof. The present invention also uses cooling fins to increase surface area in order to address the previous temperature related issues by reducing the overall temperature and by increasing temperature uniformity, thus providing a clear, consistent and reliable display. Prior art plastic masks through which LEDs or LED packages extend and align therethrough expand significantly when subjected to increased temperatures of the closely spaced LEDs. Such expansion due to increased temperatures resulted in warping and disruption of display viewing at moderate or extreme angles. The use of metal masks provided by the present invention resists warping when subjected to heat and does not obstruct viewing angles. Other concerns associated with LED display modules is that of electromagnetic interference (EMI) with other electronic devices, such as caused by electronic circuitry used within an LED display module where prior art housings and masks were comprised of plastic components. The present invention provides an electrically connected groundable metallic housing and a metallic mask between which other components of the LED display module are contained, thereby preventing EMI from therein. Electronic signs using LED display modules are often used for mobile applications and must be durable to withstand the rigors of setup, teardown, and traveling. The use of an electronic sign having LED display modules with a metallic housing and a metallic mask improves module durability and offers protection of the LEDs against impact for such occasions.